tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyundai Heavy Industries
Hyundai Heavy Industries Co., Ltd. (HHI) is the world's largest shipbuilding company, headquartered in Ulsan, South Korea. The company is a subsidiary of Hyundai Heavy Industries Group. It has seven business divisions: Shipbuilding, Offshore & Engineering, Industrial Plant & Engineering, Engine & Machinery, Electro & Electric Systems, Construction Equipment, and Green Energy. Divisions *Shipbuilding *Offshore & Engineering *Industrial Plant & Engineering *Engine & Machinery *Electro Electric Systems *Construction Equipment *Green Energy Products File:Deep water champion.jpeg|Hyundai Deep Water Champion for Transocean,USA File:Usan FPSO.jpeg|Hyundai Usan FPSO for Total,S.A. File:Al Dur power plant.jpeg|Hyundai Al Dur IWPP completed in May 2012 File:HHI's PPS.jpeg|Hyundai Packaged Power Station File:HHI'sTransformer.jpeg|Hyundai Oil Transformer File:Hyundai wind turbines & solar modules.jpg|Hyundai Wind Turbines and Solar Modules File:Hyundai 290LC-9 Excavator.JPG|Hyundai 290LC-9 Excavator Affiliated companies *Hyundai Samho Heavy Industries (HSHI) *Hyundai Mipo Dockyard (HMD) *Hyundai Oilbank *Hyundai Corporation *HI Investment & Securities *Hyundai Futures *HYMS *Hyundai Venture Investment *Hyundai Finance guard at work on site clearance]] Hyundai Construction Equipment is a part of Hyundai Group of South Korea. History Hyundai started building Excavators in 1985. they now sell them in most of the worlds markets. They claim to be No.1 in China. *Sep. 2012 *'Hyundai Cummins Engine Company (HCEC)' - Established in 2012 in Daegu, South Korea, a 50/50 joint venture with Cummins *Mar. 2006 A/S Training Center Open *Apr. 2004 Established HYUNDAI-JIANGSU factory in China. *Nov. 2003 Established HYUNDAI-JIANGSU Inc. in China. *Aug. 2002 Established Beijing Joint Venture Company in China. *Mar. 2000 Exceeded 50,000 of heavy machine production. *Mar. 1999 United Hyundai Heavy Industries Co., Ltd. from domestic Hyundai Motor Company. *Dec. 1995 Europe Overseas Inc. moved to Belgium. *Jan. 1995 Established Changzhou Joint Venture Company in China. *Jan. 1994 Merged with Construction Equipment Division of Hyundai Heavy Industries Co., Ltd. *Aug. 1993 Established Rotterdam Overseas Inc. in Netherlands. *Jun. 1992 Established the 2nd factory for assembling (9,300 m2). *Nov. 1991 Established Chicago Overseas Inc. in US. *Sep. 1989 Became independent to Hyundai Heavy Industries Co., Ltd. *Aug. 1989 Extended 1st factory (12,700 m2). *Aug. 1988 Developed own brand excavators (21ton, 29ton). *Jul. 1988 Entry into domestic market from releasing of Industry Rationalization Management (Hyundai Motor Service is Sold). *Jan. 1987 Separated from Department of Construction Equipment at Division of Heavy machine to Construction Equipments Division and established the 1st step factory. * Feb. 85 Department of Construction Equipments developed a new start at Division of Heavy Machine in Hyundai Heavy Industries Co., Ltd. From Hyundi web site. Recently they have introduced the ROBLEX branded range of machines Model Range excavator fitted with extension dipper and Clamshell grab used to unload boats at a fishing port in ROI]] wheeled loaders]] Backhoe Loaders Crawlers Crawler Excavators ** Hyundai Roblex 200LC ** Hyundai Roblex 290LC-7A with face shovel option ** Hyundai Roblex 360LC-7A Mini Excavators ** Hyundai R27Z-9 ** Hyundai R35z-7A ** Hyundai R55-7A Forklift trucks ** Hyundai 45DS-7E counterbalance fork truck Skid-steer Loaders Wheeled Excavators ** Hyundai R55W-9 compacted wheeled excavator Wheeled Loaders ** Hyundai HL770-9 ** Hyundai HL760-7A ** Hyundai HL780-7A See also *Construction Plant Manufactures * Hyundai * Hyundai Motor Company, a division of Hyundai Motor Group * Hyundai Asan, a division of Hyundai Group * Hyundai Engineering and Construction, a division of Hyundai Development Group * Hyundai Department Store Group * Hyundai Development Group * Hyundai Electronics, renamed as Hynix in 2001 * List of Korea-related topics * List of shipbuilders and shipyards Reference *Hyundai web site *Earthmovers magazine External links *Hyundai Web Site * Hyundai Heavy Industries (HHI) English website * Hyundai Heavy Industries (HHI) Korean website * HHI Construction Equipment Division * HHI Electro-electric System Division * HHI Engine&Machinery Division Category:Companies of South Korea Category:Companies founded in 1972 Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Excavator manufacturer Category:Forklift truck manufacturers Category:Hyundai Category:Hyundai Heavy Industries Group Category:Skid-steer loader manufacturers Category:Wheeled loader manufacturers